Desert Rose
by Hoshi Light
Summary: It's been many years since the Avatar won his battle. But this is not his story, this is the story of two young women, and their quest. Can TyLee help Azula regain the person she was, before she went into the realm of insanity? Only time will tell.


Author's Note: This is usually not my sort of Fic. So don't expect much in the way of more of these. BUT It was a request from someone from the Pockie Ninja forums, and I couldn't refuse. No really I couldn't, she was offering something in return that I absolutely squeed about! Anyways, I don't own Avatar, in any way. Read and Review, if you like.

Azula's POV

How long had Azula been here, in this cage? This cell? She barely remembered what had happened to her. She was fine one moment, and then everything snapped. She knew she had done some pretty rotten things, but she wasn't sure exactly what she had done wrong. She had been in this cell for awhile. She knew how the time passed because her friends always came to celebrate holidays with her. She had seen many seasons pass, and had birthdays here in this cell.

She knew that she would be turning twenty-one soon. She didn't expect much of anything in the way of help, from anyone. She had heard of all the bad things she had done. She had heard about how The Avatar had married that Water Bender girl. She heard about her brother taking the throne and marrying Mei. It had been interesting, to hear all the things that had happened - but not be a part of it. Not even for a moment.

It was almost like the world had forgotten she had existed. She had passed her recent tests, that the doctors had given her. She was truly remorseful, and they said her actions were likely related to a psychotic episode - induced by the stress her father had put her under, to succeed as a Fire Bender. To succeed as a Princess. She heard the sound of the guard as he approached her cell. Her head tilted to the side as she listened to each step.

"Princess Azula, Tylee is here to see you. You're to be released today. She has brought clothing for you. You are to be brought to the washing area, and then taken to get your release papers." The man said lightly. He had watched her all these years, seen how she had changed. He knew that she was ready to leave again.

Azula looked up, the shock on her face. Her birthday was soon, and she would be outside of these walls for it. She stood up, and approached the bars, listening to the grating sound of the key in the lock. It meant so many things to her. Freedom, fresh air. Sun on her face, other then the few stray bars of light that came through her window. It meant that she could do so many things. It meant that she didn't have to see the same four walls over and over again.

Tylee's POV

Tylee had been more excited for this day, then she had ever been. She had stood by Azula's side, throughout everything, because she had been in love with her princess. When her princess was the Heir, she had no chance of anything with her. As ashamed as she was to say it, now that Azula was shamed as a royalty, Tylee may have a chance.

She had spent all of that morning speaking to the Doctors of the asylum. Finally, they said that Azula could leave. The trepidation, and shock that had run through her had been astounding. Finally, she could hold her Princess again. Finally, she could make up for all those years of neglect. Tylee had known it was needed for Azula to be in the place she was. At least until her mind was ready again for the outside world.

Didn't mean that she had to like it. Tylee knew that Azula would just love to see her, the peppy and ever cheerful member of her team. With Mei expecting a child at this point, Tylee was the only one that could come see her. She had fought tooth and nail to get it. She had rushed off to get a present and appropriate clothing, the moment they told her. Her heard swelling with the excitement, that was running through her small body.

Tylee had spent all morning making sure everything was perfect, and now she was standing outside of the cell that held the love of her life. She was going to make it all better for Azula, she swore it. She would make sure that the other young woman never had to know pain again. Never had to know what it was like to be locked up like this. Her heart was breaking as she stared at the other woman. Her eyes filling up with tears. "Azula…" She murmured softly. Her hands reaching through the bars, to stroke Azula's cheek.

She stepped back, watching as the cell was unlocked, and Azula stepped out. She didn't walk the way that Tylee remembered. Azula didn't walk with that fiery pride, or arrogant tilt of the head. It shocked Tylee for a moment, but she looped her arm with Azula's and lead the other woman towards the showers.

Azula's POV

She covered her face a little and frowned, as Tylee looped her arm around hers. She bit her lip a little and tried to adjust her posture, her breath leaving her in a rush. She walked down the hall, her felt rougher than they used to. She frowned and squirmed a little at that. Sighing as she realized she was rougher then she was when she came in. But that was what happened when you didn't have the luxuries of being a Princess. She had those her whole life, suddenly losing them had been a shock.

Not that she really wanted to be a pampered and powdered Princess. But she did miss some of the amenities that she had as a Princess. She was mentally distracted, and was snapped back into it when she realized that Tylee was blushing. Azula was stopped mentally by this, piqued and quite interested as to why her best friend would act like that. Her amber eyes scanned Tylee for a moment, and then she shrugged.

Finally they entered the showers, and she released a long sigh as she approached one of the cubbies that she was to use. She noticed the package that Tylee had with her, and she could smell the fresh sharp scent of her favorite cedar soap. She undid her hair, letting it fall down around her as she turned the water on. She didn't even release a whine, as the cold water hit her. Sighing as it heated up. The showers had been one of her favorite parts of this place. One of the few good things, in her many years here.

Tylee's POV

She handed her Princess the items she had brought. Watching, with a bit of nervousness, as Azula began washing herself. Tylee wanted to help her, but she knew that Azula still had some of her pride, and would be offended by Tylee helping her shower. She handed her Princess the soap she had brought for her. Her body tingling, with the smell of Azula's favorite Cedar soap. Her body was reacting in a way that it shouldn't, but she worked on calming herself.

Tylee folded her arms around the clothing she had brought for Azula. Watching as the other female toweled herself dry. She waited patiently as Azula toweled her hair dry. She handed her a pot of lotion, and stood by watching as the other female rubbed it into her skin. Her body was on fire now, and it wasn't from any sort of Bending. Tylee was having some issues, and she couldn't exactly say why. She knew that Azula was watching her oddly, but she just smiled at her old friend.

When Azula was done with the lotion, Tylee handed her the clothing she had brought. It was a Chinese styled top and bottom. Done in a deep ruby red, with golden trim. It had a bold design of climbing blames, and the phoenix. She waited patiently as Azula dressed, and then handed her the slippers she had brought with her. Her eyes holding her smile, as she waited patiently for Azula to be done dressing. "Would you like me to help you do your hair?" Tylee asked cheerfully as she allowed herself the chance to finally relax a little. "Oh, and I have a present for you, outside."

Azula's POV

Azula stared at her friend in shock, so many things had happened. But Tylee had always been there. The other young woman had brought her so many things. Azula wanted to thank her, but couldn't find the words. Then Tylee asked her if she wanted help with her hair. Azula was even more shocked by that. No one had helped her with her hair, since her mother. She had done it on her own, ever since her mother had died. "Yes, that would be… acceptable." She said as she tried to smile. It wasn't the same as her old rather twisted one, this was weaker and gentler. It was as if her time in the Cel had broken her.

But that was because it had broken her. Her released a long sigh of annoyance, as she turned her back to Tylee. She knew she was in for some pain, but she would calmly sit by and allow the pain to settle her. Pain she could understand, she had been in pain for so long. With a long sigh of relief, she relaxed. She felt Tylee's hands stroking her hair, as she rubbed some sort of cream into her hair, probably to detangle it. That gesture made Azula's heart swell with pride and love for her friend. She was happy that Tylee had thought about these things, and was glad that she had such a wonderful friend.

She hadn't realized it until she was in her cel, but Tylee had always been there. While Mei was busy chasing after Zuko, Tylee had always been there for Azula. Which was something she was coming to appreciate. She wondered absently what the present could be. But didn't press too hard on finding out what it was. She just relaxed as Tylee's hands ran through her hair, causing her to shiver. As the brush started moving through her hair, Azula relaxed. Letting her mind fall into a meditative state, at the stroke of the brush through her hair. Her breath following an even pattern as the tangles and knots were removed from her hair.

Before long, she felt Tylee twisting her hair up into a design. She didn't realize it wasn't her usual top knot. She was shocked as she realized that Tylee had simply put it in a high ponytail. Then looped it back under itself and clipped it in place with the gold Pin that Azula had seen on the pile of objects Tylee had brought. She was shocked, that her friend hadn't put her hair into her usual style, but she was grateful that she wouldn't have to be reminded of her days of insanity. At least this way – she had a chance of changing a little. It was a new chance on life, and Azula wasn't going to shame it with her old ways.

"Thank you, Tylee." Azula said finally. Without the mind shattering insanity coursing through her, Azula didn't recognize her own voice. It was softer, gentler. Not the rough and scratchy darkness she was used to. She didn't sound like a screeching harpy anymore. In fact her voice had an almost honey and velvet quality to it. She liked it, and she decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to keep herself in this new way. She really liked it, and she didn't want to ruin her new life – with the sins of the past.

Slowly Azula stood up, and turned towards her friend. She hugged the other woman tight to her body, and buried her face in her shoulder. Taking in the rather spring like scent of the other woman. "Thank you, Tylee. So much… let's get out of this place." She said with a soft smile.


End file.
